'Iskul Bukol' JS Prom Episode Airs February 17; Via Saroca Performs 'Tanging Ikaw'
Posted on February 16 2018 The cast of Iskul Bukol marks their Valentines Day prom night as the curriculum-based sitcom stages a Junior-Senior Prom this Saturday (February 17). “I really felt the the spirit of Valentine’s Day because of our romantic scenes in Iskul Bukol. The prom also felt so real because of Via Saroca’s rendition of Tanging Ikaw, said Keith Cruz. Joyce Abestano seconded this by saying that they have prepared mentally and physically for it. “It’s a prom thing as we tape everyday so we really prepared for it and enjoyed it as if it’s a real prom,” she said. On their prom episode this Saturday, the lovers JB (Marco) and Camille (Miles), Boom (CJ) and (April) are geared up for the most romantic event of this month but their friend Rocky (Igi) is having problems because Whitney (Kiray) left him for another guy. He also asked Paris (Tippy) to be his date but the latter picked Max instead. On their prom episode this Saturday, the lovers Chester (Justin Ward) and Keith (Keith), Joey (Harold Rementilla) and Raisa (Raisa), Joyce (Joyce) and Patrick (Patrick Loyzaga) are geared up for the most romantic event of this month while Keith and Joyce's father Tonton (Tonton Gutierrez) is having feelings because of Ma'am Maxene (Maxene Magalona). Will Tonton and Ma'am Maxene became a loveteam because of their JS Prom? Find out on Iskul Bukol, this Saturday (February 17), 7:15PM after PBA on IBC-13 or IBC HD. Other weekend comedy shows of the Kapinoy network every Saturday night include Maya Loves Sir Chief and T.O.D.A.S. For more updates, log on to the official website at IskulBukol.IBC.com.ph, follow @IskulBukolIBC on Twitter and Instagram, and ‘like’ the show’s official Facebook page at Facebook.com/IskulBukolIBC. JB (Marco) and Camille (Miles), Boom (CJ) and (April) are geared up for the most romantic event of this month but their friend Rocky (Igi) is having problems because Whitney (Kiray) left him for another guy. He also asked Paris (Tippy) to be his date but the latter picked Max instead. What will happen to Rocky’s Valentines? 'JS Prom episode of ''Iskul Bukol *'''Classmates *Chester Aquino (Justin Ward) and Keith Escalera (Keith Cruz) *Joyce Escalera (Joyce Abestano) and Patrick Loyzaga (Patrick Desturia) *Raisa Ungasis (Raisa Dayrit) and Joey Montero (Harold Rementilla) *Patrisha Vega (Patrisha Samson) and Adie Bautista (Andres Muhlach) *Zonia Garcia (Zonia Mejia) and Jimmy Pedrosa (Aries Ace Espanola) *Viviana "Bibeth" Ortega (Dexie Daulat) and Dexter Romero (Miguel David) *Alyssa Umali (Analyn Nacion) *Michelle Fernandez (Zhyvel Mallari) *Belle Alexandra (Lorin Gabriella Bektas) *Principal Oscar (Mr. Fu) *'Parents' *Tonton Escalera (Tonton Gutierrez) *Mariel Rodriguez as Mariel Ungasis (Mariel Rodriguez) *Boom Labrusca as Luigi Ungasis (Boom Labrusca) *Angelique Loyzaga (Giselle Sanchez) *Anthony Vega (Matthew Mendoza) *'Diliman High School' *Teacher Maxene Gonzaga aka Ma'am Maxene (Maxene Magalona) *Miss Tapia (Mely Tagasa) *Teacher Alodia Montenegro (Alodia Gosiengfiao) *Teacher Amanda Magdayao aka Ma'am Amanda (Amanda Lapus) *Rudolfo "Sir Rude" Valentino (JC Tejano) *Anita "Aning" Francia (Tess Antonio) *Alwyn Tejada (Victor Basa) *Raffy Arellano (Robby Mananquil)